The radio frequency (RF) signal for a standard television channel is able to carry multiple digital television programs simultaneously. Consequently, Edge QAMs used in the hospitality industries (e.g., hotels) include a remultimplexer function. The remultiplexer takes Transport Stream (TS) packets from several single program transport streams (SPTS) and inserts them into a multiple program transport stream (MPTS) for the respective television channel. Most of the Edge QAMs receive the input streams on an Internet Protocol (IP) interface. Because of the relatively large and often uncertain dynamically varying delays in the IP stack and input buffer, in some implementations the internal remultiplexer restamps the TS packets with a new program clock reference (PCR). This often creates timing artifacts that are noticeable on some digital televisions (DTVs).